Z'arv's Misadventures
by Lyrium Ghost
Summary: A collection of one shots starring one of my Dragonborn, Z'arv the kajjit. If anyone has any requests for this, pm me and I'll see what I can do. Z'arv is a brown furred kajjit with white war paint and yellow green eyes. He is married later on to Ghorbash and has a son and daughter. Have fun R\R


Z'arv's cat eyes opened groggily, his head pounding like someone hit it with a war hammer. He tried to touch his head, but felt something wrapped around his looked down to discover he was completely naked as well. He struggled, barely even making the tight rope groan and looked around, thankful his cat eye vision gave him some sight in what looked like a cave of some sort. Before the Kajjit could think more on thus situation, he hear raucous laughter and thundering footsteps coming his way.

He saw three Orcs, each wearing steel plated armor, weapons at their backs or on their hips.

"Looks like the cat woke up," one with darkened gray skin and a bald head said. "Damn cat's think they're so clever when they pickpocket a few stupid humans," another with fading black hair and brown skin complained. One Orc walked closer to Z'arv, kneeling down at his level and cupped his furry chin. "Maybe we should teach the proud cat a lesson?"

Z'arv felt a small spike of fear rise in his chest. He had no weapons a defend himself with and he couldn't even use magic if his hands were tied like this. Shouts were possible, but it required much strength to use one and right now, Z'arv's body was sluggish and exhausted.

The Orc chuckled, releasing Z'arv's chin and turned to the other Orcs. "Go ahead, boys."

All three of the Orcs advanced on the Kajjit, but instead of drawing their weapons, they were undoing their belts and unclasping their armor. Z'arv almost smirked to himself, happy that things took this turn.

Suddenly, he was face to face with a massive Orc penis, the tip leaking with pre already. "Suck, cat!" the Orc commanded and Z'arv's mouth was engulfed with the meat, his head being forcibly shoved onto it. Warmth flooded his mouth as Z'arv began moving his head back and forth quickly, sucking gingerly on the large member. The Orc growled, bucking his hips forward roughly as he held Z'arv's head, fucking his mouth.

Z'arv heard a groan above him and the Orc's seed filled his mouth, the Orc forcing him to drink it all. 'Well, that was quick,' Z'arv thought to himself.

One Orc laughed at him. "You never lasted long, Larek!" Larek turned red, frowning. "If you think you can last longer, go ahead, Baronk!"

Baronk, a light browned skinned Orc with red war paint, forced Z'arv on his stomach, pushing his face to the ground. He tasted dirt, mingled with Larek's salty seed on his tongue. "Hmm," Baronk mused, stroking Z'arv's ass as he was kneeled behind him. "Never knew a Kajjit cold have such a nice ass. I'm going to love fucking it raw," he whispered in Z'arv's ear, making the cat groan.

"Damn whore actually likes it," Larek said amazed.

Baronk's pants were already undone, his cock pulsing between his legs as he pushed into Z'arv with no warning. Z'arv whimpered in pain at the sudden penetration, the muscles inside his ass tightening around the member inside him. "Fuck," Baronk groaned. "He's got a vice grip on me. May not last too long."

He began to move quickly and roughly, pounding into Z'arv mercilessly as flesh slapped against flesh. Before Z'arv could start to enjoy himself, a hand forced his face up and he felt two giant Orc dicks penetrate his mouth. Most people had trouble handling a member of this size, fortunately, Z'arv had had plenty of practice. All too soon, Baronk stopped moving, making Z'arv want to whine at the lose, but his mouth was a little full at the moment.

Suddenly, he felt another member ease into him, filling him to the brim. Both Orcs continued moving, now with renewed vigor as both ends of Z'arv were thoroughly fucked. The dicks inside him moved in a rhythm. One out, one in, one out, one in. There was no time that Z'arv was not being filled.

Z'arv's own member cried as it leaked its seed onto the cave floor. Baronk and his partner, hit a bundle on nerves, making Z'arv cry, the sound muffled on Larek's dick.

Two sets of hands gripped Z'arv's hips, pushing at a fast pace. 'Damn,' Z'arv thought to himself. 'I'm coming.' He moaned on the dick in his mouth, jetting out his seed on the floor. Almost instantly, Baronk and the other Orc, who Z'arv recalled was named Dregu, released into him with a growl. Larek came into the Kajjit's mouth again, this time lasting longer.

Z'arv panted as Baronk and Dregu pulled out, letting him lie on the floor in a cum stained mess.

"He's pretty good for a cat. Ready for another round, guys?"

Z'arv groaned silently to himself as he was this time forced onto his back and shoved into by Dregu and face fucked by Baronk and Larek. This was going to be a long process, not that Z'arv minded.

Z'arv couldn't tell how long he was fucked for until they stopped, taking a rest in their cots and leaving Z'arv naked and sore as hell. 'By the Divine, I won't be able to move for awhile.' Gathering up all his strength, Z'arv inched to where a discarded dagger was lying. It was painful, but he was able to position his bond wrists behind the dagger a began cutting the thick material.

The dagger was sharp and Z'arv was soon free, rubbing his sore wrists as he sat up, wincing at the pain in his ass. He moved to the sleeping Orcs with an almost invisible air despite his lack of mobility and pick pocketed a magic and stamina potion form him. He gulped both of them down, feeling his stamina and magicka return.

He scanned the area and found a chest with fur armor in it, customary of bandits and put it on along with a hood. He was about to leave when a smirk played across his features and he turned back around. He left the cave feeling accomplished, a bag full of coin on him and some much needed stress relieved.

The Orc trio slept away, unbeknownst to them that most of their belongings were pilfered by a very silent and tricky cat.


End file.
